Hotel TransylvaniaRRBPPG
by xLightDarknessStarrx
Summary: So I've been wanting to do this for a while so yeah...Jonathan goes to visit Mavis with his sister and her friends who-WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

"I find it funny, big brother," I said to my older brother who had orange hair and green eyes with pale skin, "that you have more luggage than I do." I said in a teasing manner, while he glared at me.

"Yeah, yeah," He said, "I just got some souvenirs for Mavis." He said. He looked at me and said in a serious manner. "You did-"

"I promise, Jon, I didn't tell them about what Mavis is." I whispered. He sighed in relief. He told Miyako, Momoko, and I that his girlfriend in Transylvania is a vampire and lives with the LEGENDARY Dracula as her father, with a bunch of other monsters that come around her birthday, which is in the summer time, ironically (**A/N: I know that in the movie her real birthday was like around Halloween or something, but I made an excuse hehehe**) since, she's a vampire, ya know.

"Well, c'mon let's go get Miyako and Momoko, they want you guys to sing at her birthday bash." He said, a little gloomy, and I punched his arm lightly.

"Ah, ya know I won't embarrass you _that _much." I said, jokingly. He sighed and we hauled our luggage out to his beat up Chevy truck. Our parents hugged us, as well as our brothers and then we drove to Miyako's. I got in the bed with her and then we drove to Momoko's. We pulled down the tail and she climbed in, after putting her luggage in the front. We pulled the tail up and I knocked on the window and gave him thumbs up.

"I can't believe we're going to Transylvania, and to meet your brother's girlfriend!" Momoko said, in a happy romantic state. Ugh.

"I know, huh?" Miyako said, "And that she's a, ya know." She said. We nodded.

"I wonder if she has any brother's our age?" Momoko thought aloud. I shrugged.

"I think my brother said something about her having a little brother, but never meeting him, since he was away the whole summer." I said, and I saw their stares. "He likes to travel like Jon." I explained. They nodded, and the truck came to a screeching halt at the airport.

"Oka-" My brother said, getting out, then cut off, looking at our hair in confusion. "How is your hair like that?" He asked. Our hair was still intact.

"Bro, you didn't go fast." I said, hopping the side of the truck, and knocking someone to the ground. I landed on top of them. "Oh, I'm sorry, dude." I said, getting up, and helping the guy up. He had green eyes and raven hair. "I really need to watch where I jump more often." I said, he shrugged, and smiled.

"Uh, no it was my fault." He said, "I should have been watching where I was going. I'm sorry." He said. "I'm Butch." He said, offering his hand.

"I'm Kaoru." I said. I heard a 'ahem?!' behind me. "Oh, yeah, the blond one is Miyako." I said.

"Konichiwa!" She said, happily, grabbing her luggage.

"The girl with the orange hair is Momoko," I said, and Momoko nodded, "And the last one that's being a over protective brother is Jonathan, my brother." I said. Jon nodded. Butch smiled and said 'hello' to them.

"Well, Kaoru, we better get going." Jon said, after I grabbed my luggage.

"Oh yeah, bye dude!" I called over my shoulder, walking away.

**Butch's P.O.V**

I looked after the girl, Kaoru. She was very…Strange, but in a good way. My friend, Boomer that was going with me to visit Brick and his sister for her nineteenth birthday (**A/N: Forgot how old Mavis was ;_;**), and carrying an umbrella so he wouldn't burn, came up to me. "Who are those girls?" He asked.

"Hmm…" I said, dreamily, happy that the girl, Kaoru, fell on me. Boomer looked at me oddly then got a grin on his face.

"Someone has a crush on a girl." He said.

"Wha-?" I said. "N-No!" I said. "Let's just go." I said. He smirked and went ahead of me.

"We demand it!" We heard people yelling. We ran to the crowd, seeing the three girls anime sweat dropped.

"No, we really, **really**, have to catch our flight." Kaoru said, nervous.

"Pwease?" A little girl asked. Kaoru looked the girls in the eyes and seemed to be fighting and groaned.

"Puppy dog eyes are the death of me!" She said, giving herself a face palm. Miyako and Momoko giggled.

"Which is why we use it against you." Miyako said jokingly. Kaoru glared, and Miyako anime sweat dropped.  
"Sing! Sing! Sing!" The crowd roared. The girls looked at one another.

"We need volunteers." Kaoru said.

"I volunteer!" One guy shouted.

"No me!"

"Pick me, Kaoru-chan!" Another shouted, I growled, who did these guys think they were, without thinking I jumped up next to Kaoru.

"Pick me," I whispered in her ear.

"We have a winner!" She said, making the guys groan.

Miyako scanned the crowd and her eyes fell on Boomer, "Y-You, with the umbrella." She said, shyly. He smiled shyly, like Boomer always did and came up.

This guy with brown hair was picked by Momoko. Music began to play and I knew what song we was singing.

**Brown Haired Guy:**

Beauty queen of only thirteen, (I changed it to their age no judgey!)

She had some trouble with herself,

He was always there to help her,

She always belonged to someone else.

Momoko began to sing, and was surprised by her voice, it was strong and hypnotizing at the same time.

**Momoko:**

I drove for miles, and miles,

And wound up at your door,

I've had you so many times,

But somehow I want more.

The joined together to form a perfect harmony, and I realized what I just got myself into.

**Momoko and Brownie **(**:3**)**:**

I don't mind spendin' every day,

Out on your corner in the pourin' rain,

Look for the girl, with the broken smile,

Ask her if she wants to stay a while;

And she will, be loved.

Kaoru nudged me as if to cue me to sing. I sweat dropped.

** Butch:**

Tap on my window, knock on my door,

I want to make you feel beautiful,

I know I tend to get insecure,

It doesn't matter, anymore!

**Kaoru:**

It's not always rainbows and butterflies,

But compromises that moves us along, yeah

My heart is full, and my door always open,

You come anytime you want,

**Kaoru + Butch:**

I don't mind spendin' everyday,

Out on your corner in the pourin' rain,

Look for the girl with the broken smile,

Ask her if she wants to stay a while,

And she will, be loved,

She will be loved.

I looked at Kaoru when we finished, she had a beautiful voice, I wonder why she didn't want to sing. Just then, Miayko began instead of Boomer.

**Miyako:**

I know where you hide, alone in your car,

Know all the things that make you who you are.

**Boomer:**

I know that goodbye, means nothin' at all,

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she…falls.

Tap on my window, knock on my front door,

I want to make you feel beautiful.

**Boomer + Miyako:**

I don't mind spendin' every day,

Out on your corner in the pourin' rain,

Look for the girl with the broken smile,

Ask her if she wants to stay a while,

And she will be loved.

She will be loved.

She will be loved.

After the song, Kaoru hung around until her flight was called. Later mine was. "Dude.." Boomer said, watching Miyako run after her two friends. "I think I have a crush." He said, I sighed. _Me too, Boom, me too. _I thought.

After the flights :3

**Momoko's P.O.V**

We landed in Transylvania, it was really beautiful. I shivered thinking of the people that made us sing. And the partners that Miyako and Kaoru chose. They seemed to know how to voice the song right. I smiled, they was falling for the girls. I knew they were, I could tell by their eyes. At this moment, Kaoru was curled up on Jon's shoulder, passed out, and Jon was hugging his sister, looking out the window, excited. Miyako had woken up before any of us, with her 'bladder of a squirrel' and then couldn't get back to sleep. She was eating something while reading a magazine.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I whispered to her, she got up and let me out. I walked to the restroom, I didn't really have to well, use it, I just wanted to stretch my legs and think, I mean, yeah it was quiet, but I think better alone. I suddenly felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and saw an orange haired boy my age, looking for something.

"Excuse me," He said politely, "But, where is the bathroom." He said.

"Oh it's just down the hall." I said.

"Thank you." He said then walked on then paused, I didn't really care, I was going back to my seat until I felt someone tapping on my shoulder again, I turned around and saw the same boy. "Aren't you the girl that was broadcasted on the news all over the world for singing at that airport in Tokyo since a crowd rioted until you did?" He asked. I face palmed. No, freaking, way.

"Yes, I am." I said, "We was coming here to Transylvania, and we were famous in Tokyo as a band so, yeah." I said. He nodded.

"Passengers, we're landing now, please buckle your seat belts." The voice said. We both crashed into the nearest empty seats, and buckled up.

"Well you guys were good." He said.

"Thank you." I said, "I'm Momoko." I said.

"I'm Brick." He said, shaking my hand. "Oh, and those two boys that your friends were singing with were my friends." He said. I smirked.

"They're going to die when they hear that." I said, evilly. He chuckled. We landed and I got off the plane, it was dark here. I said bye to Brick and went with my friends. They was waiting, Kaoru on the other hand was groggy as hell. I sighed. We walked to the airport, Kaoru walking like a drunk. I sighed, Jon finally grabbed her, and she wrapped her arm around his. We got our luggage and piled into a taxi that took us to the edge of town, and then this herse taxi came and picked us up. Hotel Transylvania, here we come.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the huge hotel lobby. We saw a medium sized girl looking around. She had black hair, amethyst eyes, and was wearing a black t-shirt dress with black and white stripped leggings, with some red converse. She seemed to be looking for something. Her eyes landed on Kaoru's big brother who was still lugging around a groggy Kaoru. Her face lightened up and she ran and hugged him, careful not to disturb Kaoru. I smiled. "I missed you so much!" She said.

"I missed you to, hey where's Drac?" He asked. At that moment a guy with slicked back, black hair and in a dark cloak thingy appeared. He smiled and Jon smiled and waved at Dracula. I smiled at Dracula. I nudged Kaoru and she groaned.

"Five more minutes, Miyakoo…" She said stretching my name out. I nudged her again. "Eh…" She said. I nudged her again and her eyes opened. "Fine…I'm up," She yawned, "What happened while I was out?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, she looked at Dracula and her eyes lit up. "Well, Dracula." She said. He smiled. "To be honest, I expected you to be less paler than you are." She said, he raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask.." She said, then yawned. Then DJ Got us Fallin' in Love played loud. Kaoru cursed under her breath and opened up her phone. She texted back furiously and snapped it shut. (She has a flip phone, she likes the old school :3) "I swear, I'm gonna kill Ken if he-" Just then her phone went off. "KEN!" She shouted. She opened it. She read it, and her eyes kept getting bigger and bigger. "Uh guys…" She said, and gave us her phone.

"What?!" Momoko shouted.

"Why now?!" I said furiously.

"Eh, vat are the vittle people talking about?" Dracula asked.

"Yo, Jon, trouble back in Tokyo, be back in a couple minutes!" Kaoru called over her shoulder. Jon nodded and shouted after us to be careful as we ran, other monsters glancing our way, seeing our determined looks. My phone went off with the first verse of I'm Riding Solo. I got it out and unlocked it, I continued to run and texted back to Ken, asking if Kaoru got his text about the danger. I was texting in mid sentence when I tripped. My phone flew from my hands. I fell down, I braced for impact. Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around me. I looked up to see a blond boy that seemed familiar.

"Thank you!" I said, my phone went off again. A raven haired boy that also looked familiar looked at my phone then handed it back to me. "Thank-"

"Yo, Miyako!" Kaoru called, stopping, "Tokyo, danger, fighting, remember?" She asked. I nodded, and got my phone.

"Ken just asked where we were." I said.

"Say at the hotel. And you really need to stop running while texting." Momoko said. I rolled my eyes and sent him a text.

"Thank you guys, see ya round!" I called. I ran after Kaoru and I kept thinking of where I saw those two.

**Boomer's P.O.V**

It was her. That girl at the airport, and her two friends. Could they be monsters? But, the blond, she's too cute to be anything horrible. I looked at Butch who was watching the three girls run away. Then I remembered what the raven haired girl said. _"Yo, Miyako!" She called, stopping, "Tokyo, danger, fighting, remember?" She asked, Miyako nodded and got that flat box._

They were going back to Tokyo?! "We have to follow them." I said to Butch, he agreed. We ran outside. We saw the girls hiding in some shrubs. They got something out of their belts.

"What Ken?" The raven haired girl asked grouchily.

"Well, the Gangreen Gang-" He was cut off by the raven haired girl.

"Ace?" She asked, and he nodded. "Say no more, we'll beat him then fly back in two minutes." She said.

"Okay girls, but be careful, and BC?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow. "Go easy on him." She smirked.

"I make no such promises." She said. I heard laughing. "C'mon girls!" She said.

_Powered Buttercup!_

_ Hyper Blossom!_

_ Rolling Bubbles!  
Powerpuff Girls Z! _They all shouted, when the light disappeared, they were wearing complete different outfits.

"Let's roll!" The raven haired one said, flying in the air, the other two followed her, and I lifted Butch up, since he couldn't fly, and flew after them. We followed them and saw them land in a city of Tokyo, it was a wreck.

"Buttercup!" A green skinned guy said, "Long time no see, babe." He said, I heard Buttercup and Butch growl.

"Shut up." She said. Ace, I figured who it was, chuckled. She glared, and he anime sweat dropped. I watched as the girl walked up to him, slowly at first, then began running. "Gravitation Drive!" She shouted, and a green energy appeared, hurtling at him. She smiled, holding her hammer close to her.

"Wedding Cake Finish!" The orange haired one shouted, flinging her yo-yo at him, their energies combining.

"Bubble Trouble!" The blond one said. Her bubbles absorbed the two energies and when it hit Ace he was knocked out.

"Lemme do it!" Buttercup said. "Grand slam!" She shouted swinging her hammer around, and it hit Ace making him fly away from the scene. They smiled, and sighed. "Another day in paradise." Buttercup said, jokingly. The blue one giggled. "Let's get back to the hotel." She said. They nodded and flew away. I picked Butch up and flew after them, knowing Brick would want to know where we've been.

**Brick's P.O.V**

"Ack!" I heard a girl say, I looked over my shoulder to see Momoko from the plane running in with her two friends. They were running, and fast. They ran past me. I watched as they ran to a guy with orange hair, holding my sister. So that must be her boyfriend, Jonathan. "A-Are we late?" She said, breathing hard, while the raven haired girl put her hands behind her head.

"No, Momoko. You're just in time." He said. "Drac wants to know what songs you are playing for Mavi's birthday party." He said. She nodded, before collapsing on a couch next to Mummy. I saw my two friends coming in shortly. I walked over towards them.

"Hey Brick," Butch said, "You know how your sister is dating that guy?" He said, and I nodded reluctantly. "Is he a monster?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"No…He's actually human." I said. They stared at the girls.

"Then I've never seen a girl run at werewolf speed." Butch said.

"Hey," Boomer said and we looked at him, "Why don't we go say 'hi'?" He asked. Butch and I exchanged glances and shrugged. We walked over to the girls just as we saw my dad coming to talk to them.

"So, little girls." He said, just as we arrived. "What songs to you plan to play at my Mavey-wavey's little party?" He asked.

"Well…" The raven haired girl said, "I Like it Like That, Love Like Woe," She said, then thought a little before Momoko spoke up.

"Fireflies, Cheers," She said, and began thinking, messing with her huge bow in her head.

"And Evacuate the Dance Floor." The blond one said, smiling.

"May I hear them?" He asked. The girls looked at one another and shrugged.

"Sure, dude." Raven hair said.

"When?" Momoko asked.

"In the auditorium, now, please." He said. They smiled and followed my dad. We followed close by. When we got to the auditorium they put in a disk and a guy's voice said.

"Imma take a shot to that, you want one?" Then music began.

**Miyako:**

Cheers to the fricken' weekend  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Oh let the Jameson sink in  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Don't let the b******ds get ya down  
Turn it around with another round  
There's a party at the bar everybody putcha glasses up and I drink to that  
I drink to that

**Momoko:**

Life's too short to be sittin' round miserable  
People gon' talk whether you doing bad or good, yeah  
Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money, yeah  
Looking so bomb gonna find me a honey  
Got my raybands on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah  
Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah-ah-ah-ah

**Kaoru:**

Cheers to the fricken' weekend  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Oh, let the jameson sink in  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Don't let the b*****ds get ya down  
Turn it around with another round  
There's a party at the bar everybody putcha glasses up and I drink to thaaaaat  
I drink to that.

Bout to hop on the bar, put it all on my card tonight, yeah

**Miyako:**

Might be mad in the morning but you know we goin hard tonight  
It's getting coyote ugly up in here, no tyra  
It's only up from here, no downward spiral  
Got my raybands on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah  
Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah

**Momoko:**

Cheers to the fricken' weekend  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Oh let the jameson sink in  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Don't let the b*****ds get ya down  
Turn it around with another round  
There's a party at the bar everybody putcha glasses up and I drink to that  
I drink to that

** Kaoru:**

Cheers to the fricken' weekend  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Oh let the jameson sink in  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Don't let the b******ds get ya down  
Turn it around with another round  
There's a party at the bar everybody putcha glasses up and I drink to that

**All:**

I drink to that.  
And I drink to that.  
I drink to that.  
And I drink to that.

After they were done, we looked at them, they sung better in person than on TV. They smiled. "I want to hear the rest at the party." He said, amazed. They smiled.

"Thanks, dude!" Raven said, grabbing the disk, and sticking it in a container and leaving with her friends. They was definitely going to make this place more alive.


End file.
